Pokemon: Perfect Day
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: I honestly can't think of a good summary. So, just click on this and read it plz.
1. Autors Note and Charcters

Pokémon: Perfect Day

Authors Note and Characters

All stories are set in a different universe until I decide to bring two together

It's just a perfect day to drink sangria in the park, feed animals in the zoo, see a movie, and then go home. Yes, I'm listening to Perfect Day by Lou Reed. It's a really good song. He won't be making any more music because he passed away late last year or early this year. God, Allah, Arceus, bless his soul. So, I'm writing another romance because of various songs and… I don't know, puberty? I'm starting to get tired of it. Any way, I'm putting this up because I'm still working on another episode of The Dragon Talk Show and I need some leverage for not putting up anything. I'm having a hard time getting it done, but don't worry, I'm doing my best.

Remember, they are watching

Clem Zyta is a twenty-two-year-old Dewott that can't seem to find the right girl. Every girl he dates all want the same thing. Money. Thats what happens when you live in a city with more people that watch Jersey Shore than Jersey Shore. He lives with his friend, Alesky Cody.

Aleksy Cody is a twenty-one-year-old Buizel that is, in reality, a self insert. He has allowed his friend, Clem Zyta, to live with him until he can get up on his feet.

Anna Jagoda is a twenty-two-year-old Umbreon that is a real tomboy. She loves to rave night and day, play video games, lots of boy stuff. She's known Clem since seventh grade.

In loving memory of Lou Reed


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Love can be a complicated thing. You think you find your soul mate and then you find out shes not. That's the way it's always been with me. Up and down. Ever since high school. But, there was this one girl that had my standards. Smart, beautiful, Liked lots of things I liked. I don't think she'd like me like that. I don't think she'd remember me. We've been friends since middle school, so I don't see why she would forget me but we haven't talked in a while. I think a year. Umbreons have good memory's, or was that Espions? It doesn't matter. I think I still have her number. Maybe I should wait for a few days. Maybe I should call her. Fuck, I don't know. I'll wait until I get dumped again and then call her. Best damn idea ever.


	3. Chapter 1: Call Her

Chapter 1: Call Her

It's about 10 PM. Clem is sitting on the sidewalk corner outside a restaurant with a phone in his hand. A car with a Buizel in it roles up. Clem gets in. "I'm getting tired of this man," Says the Buizel as they drive off. "Every damn week I pick you up from a date gone wrong. It's a load of bull." "I know, I know," Says Clem. "I'm sorry Aleksy, but they just-" "They just what?" Says Aleksy. "Say some nice things, tell you that they like you, ask you on a date? Honestly, all they care about is money! All the girls in this town are like that! If you can't realise that after a hundred and eight dates then you must be desperate. Don't you have any girl friends from high school or middle school or something?" "Well," Says Clem. "I had a friend, But we haven't talked in a while." "Call her!" "No. Besides, I don't think she'd remember me." "Do I have to play the electronic music?" "Nonononononono!" "Then call her!" "Like I said, she wouldn't remember me, and I don't even think she'd like me like that." "She doesn't have too! Ju- CRAP!" Aleksy slams on the breaks. The light is red and there is a cop car in front of them. As the car comes to a screeching halt the lights and sirens of the cop car go off. "Arceus!" Shouts Aleksy. "Son of a- Dammit! I swear, if I get a ticket, you're paying for it." The light turns green and the two cars pull over to the side of the road. Aleksy puts the car in park and rolls down the window. A Lucario walks up to the window. "Do you know how fast you were going sir?" "No." "Then why were you going so fast?" "Because I have a stupid friend that won't call an old friend so I don't have to pick him up every time a date goes wrong." "Well, I'm going to have to give you a ticket sir." "Son of a- fine." The Lucario heads back to his car and grabs a pad and pen. He writes something down, tears the paper off, and walks back to Aleksy's car. "Here is your ticket." "Four hundred dollars!" "Have a nice day." The Lucario walks back to his car and drives off. "You are paying for every penny." Says Aleksy. "I don't have that kind of money!" Says Clem. "Well, you can pay for the ticket or…" "Or what?" "Or you can call your old friend." "For the last time, she wouldn't remember me!" "So, you want to pay the ticket?" "Ugh. Fine! I'll call her." Clem grabs his phone and presses some buttons. He raises it to his ear. Hey Anna… I've been good, how are you? Great, so, it's been a while and I thought maybe we should meet up somewhere... Great. Bie." "She say yes?" "Yeah." "Where you meeting up?" "The house." "She knows where we live?" "She's a hacker." "That doesn- oh, I get it now. What time?" "Tomorrow. Ten thirty A.M. Can we go home now?" "Yep." Aleksy puts the car into drive and they head back to their house. As they get closer to their house, Aleksy starts to ask questions. "So, what's she like?" "Who?" "Anna." "Oh right. Um… It's been a year so she might have changed." "Just tell me what shes like." "Um… if I remember correctly, she's a tomboy. She likes to rave, play video games, other guy stuff." "Sounds like my kind of girl. Is she a nerd?" "She's smart but not nerd smart." "Like, A's and B's?" "Yeah." "Species?" "What?" "What kind of Pokemon is she?" "Oh. Shes an Umbreon." "Shiny?" "No." "Ok. Oh. There's the house." Aleksy parks the car in the driveway. They get out of the car and walk into their dark house. "You gonna do another all nighter Aleksy?" "Yep. It's Friday. We don't have work tomorrow and I can't keep my readers waiting." "Alright. See you in the morning." "Night."


End file.
